Jak the girl, Daxter the human
by TheTomBoy-0ttsel
Summary: After a year of waiting of me not posting, I am coming back to continue this story. Read the lastest chapter's -A/N- to see just what happened a little bit. Read the story if you haven't. I haven't updated this in a while so I am adjusting back to it. Daxter!HumanxJak!Female
1. The start of something new

**Wow, feels kinda weird going into another book of my previous FanFiction. Yes... It makes me feel so epic to be a completed. You know of my FF... But anyway, I really want some comments on this please! Cause I know you guys ain't dead! Please, review!**

**Well, nothing to say now, except... COMMENT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daxter smiled and took a whif of the fresh of the ocean he lived by. Life was good now. Keira might have been still a rat, and still flirting with him, she has her moxy. Keira still true to impress him at random moments. Like the time she tried to show her strength but failed and got caught under the box she was holding. Shame fully, she cried for help by Daxter. He wanted to laugh at her fail, but that would have been to rude. It'll be like scratching on a bruise.

But then there something else that has been itching to get his attention, Samos. He's been trying to give '_The Talk_' to him. All because of the blue eco that boost up his hohormones, Samos wants to talk about. But it wasn't like he hasn't heard about the "process" . Most of the Town's people are just like that. Especially now with his age. Being 17 and having a girl for a friend makes people talk.

That girl was something special, she saved the world from evil clutches of Gol and Maia.

Her name was Jak, she was just Jak the girl. Also known as the girl who Daxter's crushing on too. They have kissed a couple times, but their not dating. He could only wish for it, and he has. Keira keeps getting in the way of everything between them. She was a bit of a jealous type of rat. As long as she was an ottsel, he got to be with his best friend. But dating your best friend is like dating a guy. But rule number one, you don't date animals. So he was safe, for now until she changes back, hopefully never so he won't end up with her. Don't get him wrong, it would be cool to have her human again...

The adventure all started because of Keira, mostly. It was kinda his fault too. But life plays out, sometimes. Daxter might have bee safe from ending up with her, but she got in the way most of time whenever she's with Jak and Daxter. Pushing them apart mostly...

But now, here was the start of someting new...

Daxter looked at his friends all sitting in the rift, Keira doing last second check-ups on it, Jak sitting in it playing with her hair, Samos looking at the button lay out. Something seemed off though, but he ignored the feeling inside of his stomach. He backed away from the cliff and went to sit in the rift. He sat next to Jak and gave a sly smile. Keira jumped up in the middle and pretend like she didn't do it like she didn't mean it. Daxter rolled his eyes and balance his head on his hand.

"I think I figuredout most of the machine," she smiled, "it somehow react to the large Precursor rings." She pointed to the ring ahead. "It was hard work too."

"_"Hard work"?_" Daxter nearly yelled out. "Excuse me, but Jak and I did all the heavy lifting." Daxter painted his thumb at himself and on his other hand to Jak to get it clear. "We even set it up for up! So don't be saying it like that." Daxter frowned a bit. Keira rolled her eye an looked t the machine, trying to touch one of the buttons. Samos yelled at her to stop. And went on about how it doe great harm. "Or great good too!" Daxter added.

Daxter looked at Jakto see her still messsing with her hair. Daxter looked back at the buttons, onee stood out above the rest. It was a model of something, he reach out his hand to touch it. It open and he panicked as if he broke it. But than Keira spoke. "Wow! It looks like it already set a date of time in it!" Keira awed. She reached for it but it snapped very fast. The air turned purple and the ground shook.

"_**Finally, the last gate has been**_** opened...**" A voice out of nowhere whispered. Daxter looked ahead to see the rings have been started, stuff flew out and began going in different directions. He shivered because of an odd feeling. Than something popped out it head to look at them all. "**_You are mine,_ boy!**" The voice's body popped out of the rings and gave a big rawr. It was not a happy face as you can say.

"Daxter! Do something!" Keira yelled in fear.

Daxter say one button, he smashed it in hopes it would go. But it send them flying at the head...

The next thing that happened was a tunnel of purple light. Keira started screaming as so everyone else. Daxter gridded his teeth. It felt like he was being stretch with two people grabbing his limbs and pulling. The rift fell apart causing more screams from Keira. Daxter floated at if he was sky diving. He reach for Jak's hand and grabbed it. Daxter pulled her into a full body embrace, holding on two her. Keira flew a different way a disappeared, as in Samos too. But Jak and Daxter where still together. He didn't want her gone so he held on tighter to her.

They reached the end of the tunnel. They flew though the sky and hit the ground. Daxter moaned in pain from the fall. At least Jak was okay, hopefully. He looked at her to see her looking aroung. What was this place? Daxter had asked himself. A group of guards walked to them. Daxter got up in hopes of them helping. But than didn't Jak backed away slowly. Daxter looked at a man with orange hair and a mask.

"The baron wants you." The man grabbed his arm.

Daxter looked at Jak. "Run Jakky!" Daxter yelled. She did so but looked back at him one last time.

One of the guard was about to chase her but the orange hair man but his other arm in front of him. "Forget the girl. We have who we want." He looked at Daxter with and evil grin. One of the thing that the guards were holding held it up in front of Daxter. He didn't know what it was so he didn't react. But than hit it against his shull causing him to knock out. He fell to the floor and looked at Jak, still running. He shut his eyes and blacked out...

Just run Jak...


	2. Prison Break!

**New cchapter! Feels good to type, especially with AIMS going on right now. I feel so bored always waiting for people after I'm done. I am always done before the other people. So I just sit there, be like. "ER MER GURD, HURRY UP PEOPLES!" But only in my head so no one can hear me. But seriously, _eview_ from my viewers would make me smile! Oh and plus one thing...**

**THANK YOU ****_IMAGINATION_ _GAMER_ FOR YOU REVIEW**_**!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Two years...

Two years being locked up in a cell...

Two years being locked up in a cell, and experimented on with Dark eco...

Daxter went insane from it. Or he had wished. Something clawed and thrashed at his mind, tearing his reality and fantasy. It lived inside of him, demanding to come out and rawr. To do one thing, _kill_. But he kept it deep inside of him, deep. It wasn't a friend who has your back, it will back-stap you, hurt you, and leave you to die all alone. Daxter couldn't always hold it in. It would come out during the eco injections, but barely. Daxter hid it from the people who locked them up.

He want revenge.

The baron was the one who got him into this, Baron Praxis. He wanted to rip him to tiny pieces, one by one. Until simply, he was gone. Daxter planned it out. But whenever he came close to starting it. He was thrown on a metal chair, strapped down and experimented. Making him weak and fragile. He would have to rest to regain some off his strength back to even walk around.

He still had one hope for one thing, one person, Jak. At least she was okay, hopefully. It's been two years... He didn't know where she was, where she went off to, where someone found her. She was missing to his mind. Sometimes, his mind would play tricks on him. He would see her sitting on the bed, waving with a big smile. But when he tried to touch her, she would vanish into thin air...

He ignored the false information.

Daxter heard a door opening. He looked up. It was Erol, he had been the one who brough him here. He still wore his mask. Daxter looked down, away from him. Erol held a gun to his head and pulled him by the arm. Leading him away from the cell. While Daxter struggled though the halls of the place, he heard screams. Screams of other people being tested. But none of them survived, they all died off.

Daxter was placed in the chair and strapped down so he won't escape. Erol went to the control box. The baron showed up and looked at him. With his evil grin and one robotic eye. Daxter turned his head, prepared for the Dark eco injections. He counted down with the female robot voice. _Five_..._Four_..._Three_..._Two_..._One_... The Dark eco hit him and burned his insides, making him feel like he was on fire.

He screamed as it flowed throughout his veins. He wanted it to stop. His monster slashed at the walls of his mind. Demanding for it to be released. Daxter held back the feeling. Not wanting to change. To show that Erol and Praxis had won the battle. His heart beating faster and faster, he wanted to pass out. From the burning pain that went on day after day. Daxter couldn't though, it was too strong.

Daxter being pumped forwhat seemed like a day, but really only for thirty minutes., it finally stopped. He felt weak, tired, and in pain from the eco. Daxter breathed heavily, thanking it was over. All he could hear was the mumbling of the baron and Erol. They both looked at him. Still numb to his hear, he didn't move. Daxter shut his eyes to relax, for the tiny peace and no harm.

Erol than grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, mubbling words. He tossed him back down on the chair. He left the room with the baron. Daxter fell back down to sleep. This is what he had usually done in his cell, sleep. He didn't questioned why they left him here. He was too tired. Daxter felt a light poke on his chest, he moaned because of the pain it brought. He opened his eyes to see who it was.

Another illusion of his best friend Jak, she was different now too. Her hair had grew out to her shoulders. She had a blue tunic with her hoop across her chest. White and dirty pants, and boots of blue going over them she also wore a scarf over her mouth the colour of red. He groaned, tired of the fake things. Jak set her hand on his chest and looked at the straps holding him down.

He grew annoyance from the repeating false things.

He finally lot his sanity with reality. He didn't care anymore now. Daxter breathed hard as the monster inside of him was coming out. His eyes turned dark and his body flashed out purple lightening bolts. His fingertips grew sharp enough to cut though flesh. He grew a vast amount of strengh, he yanked his arm out of the chains that held hm down. He pulled his hands into view, making a fist. He couldn't control himself anymore, the darkness finally took over...

He jumped off the metal chair. He finally stood up and looked at Jak. Her eyes wide, with something...

Not fear...

The darkness grew angry. No fear? He snarled at Jak. She backed away just a little, still no fear. Daxter's body raised it's hand, ready to strike at the illusion. Jak raised her own hand to block it. He whipped down his hand...

"Dax-ter... I-It'sss mee...Jak..." A soft voice tried to talked, it sounded like it was never been used, ever.

Daxter stopped in mid-motion. "Jak?..." Daxter asked as his pupils went back to normal. He suddenly got a head rush and it was hard to stand. He shook his head than got his balance back. He focusd his vision back on her. She was real. Daxter grabbed her hips and embraced her into a kiss. Jak opened her eyes wide than closed them. They both enjoyed the moment.

Daxter pulled her into him tighter. Daxter cupped her face and held on to her. He dipped-kissed her. Daxter pulled back and looked at her closer. More into her body now. Her hips in a hour-glass figure. Her chest bigger than before. Daxter smiled at her showing that he still had his buck teeth and freckles. Jak smiled back, her teeth bright as snow. Daxter stopped smiling.

"Wait a minute, did you just talk?" Daxter asked, his voice more mature. Jak nodded back. He picked her up and hugged her. "I knew you would!" Daxter cheered. "How did you find me anyways?" Jak kinda moved her hands and shrugged her shoulders. "Why can't you talk now?"

Jak pointed to her neck. "It's...harderrr..." She frowned.

But than she snapped her fingers and turned around, picking up something. Daxter looked at them as she handed it to him. They were clothes! Daxter looked down at himself. He was in a prison outfit. Good thing she brough them. Jak turned around as he changed into his new clothes. Daxter looked at himself. A black shirt with brown strap around his waist and white pants with brown straps on his knees plus reddish boots and a orange scarf.

"Thanks Jakky, er I mean Jak. Now, let's get out of here!"


	3. Who's the guy?

**ER MER GURD! JUST REVEIW!**

.

.

.

Doesn't it almost feel like nothing changed at all? Does it feel like you've beehere before? Where do I began? Something seemed oddly familiar about this place? Daxter wonder about the place. Escaping the prison wasn't the start on it, just walking outside... Daxter received a chill about it. Like his been here, no he was here... He was zoomers of what Keira made, but had a different design on them...

Did someone copy her work?

Daxter looked more around the place, the street were definitely not paved with gold, that's for sure. Daxter guessed Jak knew the streets more than him, cause she's been running around. He saw her only once before in this place. He was being transported tough the streets of the horrible city, and Jak must of saw him. Because he saw her, he would of tries to escape but the Dark eco had been pumped into him and made him weak. So he could only stare at Jak as she ran to try and get him out. She couldn't though, because the guards surrounded her and she had to run away.

Jak frown as she looked around the place. Daxter arched a brow at her. Did she not know where she was going? He glarred around looking at people who stared. He snarled at them to make they run. As they did, he chuckled deeply as they tripped and called just to get away. Jak looked at Daxter frowning, not from not knowing where to go. Because of Daxter's behavior and scaring people.

Daxter rolled his eyes. He began walkimg away but Jak followed. Daxter looked around. He was an old man with a young kid. He marched up to them and pushed the old man with her caine. The kid backed away scared.

"Listen old man, where am I?" Daxter growled at him sounding angry. He pushed him again with his fingers. "I want anwsers, and I want them now."

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm the person that gunna throw you at the wall if you don't anwser." Daxter picked up the man by what he was wearing.

"Your inside the walls of Haven city, I am Kor." Kor anwsered.

"Yea, and what else? I was just a guest at the baron's prison."

"In the pirson, out the pirson. It's all the same, we are all prisoners inside the walls of Haven city."

Daxter shoved the man to the walk causing a shock to the kid, Kor, and as well as Jak. People began to look at them as Daxter gripped the old man. "Stop talking non-sense, and maybe I'll let you live!" Daxter gridded his teeth and sparks of Dark eco came out of him. Jak but a hand on Daxter's shoulder to get him to calm down, before _it_ hhappened again. Daxter dropped the man aand he landed on his feet. The kid ran up to the man and hid begin him. Daxter looked at the kid. A little girl with green hair in pig-tails, a blue dress, no shoes, an blue eyes opened wide.

Daxter felt sick to the stomach for making her scared., like he wanted to puke. Daxter backed away giving the kid space, along with the old timer. Just as he did a group of Krimzim Guards walked to where they all were. "We have activity of people harboring people from the Under Ground Movement, surrender and die!"

Daxter walked closer to the guards to say something. "Don't you mean surrender_ OR _die?"

"Not in this city! Help us out and I'll take you to someone that can help you." Kor explained to Daxter.

Daxter smiled like phycopath. Daxter looked to Jak. "Just keep them away from Kor and the kid, I got this."

Daxter turned to the guards. They pointed their tasers at him. Daxter remembered that whenever he didn't move or got up, they would shock him with it and made sure it was on his spine. Daxter began to punch the guards as they ran to him. Jak was surprised that Daxter could pull out his strength and hit the guards, he used his old attacks against the lurkers he fought before. She couldn't image him to fight against another person, a _living being_.

Daxter had finally gotten tasered by one of the guards. Daxter feel to the floor. Feeling like the guards were done, they walked up to him and aimed the tasers. Daxter cluckled deeply, it echoed. Daxter wasn't himself anymore... His body quickly swatted the tasers like fly away. The weapon skidded across the ground and the guards looked at him. Daxter's body completely the colour of gray, his hair white and turning black, horns growing out of his head, teeth more sharper than before, and his eyes no longer filled with anything but rage with darkness...

He jump on the guards and cut them with his razer sharp finger tips, cutting each one on the chest or legs. He reached the final one, he pounced on the last one and began clawing at the guard. For the final blow, he stapped him straight though the guards cheast. He pulled his hand out and chuckled at the dead body. He stood up and returned to his normal self. Daxter still had the blood of the victim on his fingers. Daxter resisted the urge to still hurt someone. He looked at his hand trying to focus on it, so he won't turn back. Making the claw go back.

Jak walked beside him and bit her lip. "Something the baron did to me, and I can't CONTROL IT!" Daxter breathed heavily his voice choked up. Jak again put her hand on his shoulder, making the darker side retreat to bay. Daxter clutched his hand and stood up properly to give a deep sigh. Jak hugged him in joy that he was back to himself. Daxter didn't hug her back just awkwardly patted on her back. "Thanks, Jak."

"Very impressive." Kor commeted on Daxter's other half. Daxter growled at him, in what way was that impressive? The ripping of flesh or the blood on the floor? He just killed at leat twelve guards. "The Under Ground could use a person like you." Kor suggested. "You should talk to Torn. But right now, the boy and I have to leave." Korr held the little girl's hand and began to leave.

As soon as they did, a cruiser floated to Jak and Daxter. One of the guards looked at them. "You are in a restricted area, move along." He told them, than flew away. Daxter looked at Jak and shrugged. They began to make their way to the place.

.

.

.

Daxter, along with Jak walked into alley way. Two people stood there one boy and one girl. Daxter walks closer to them before the guy came up to him an held a blade to his throat. Daxter put his hands into the air. "We're looking for Torn." Daxter explained. "Are you Torn?.." Daxter asked. Torn didn't answer for a while. Has this guy a mute like Jak was?

He pulls back his blade and put it in his pocket. "Who wants to know?" He questioned Dax.

"Kor sent us."

The guy walked around than looked at Daxter. "So you think you got what it takes to join the Under Ground? Go steal the baron flag on top of the old building in the dump of a town, an maybe we'll consiter you guys in." He flipped his blade in mid air and catched it. "Better hurry."

Yep, this is Torn.


	4. Relaxing

_**Here lies a dead story. Nah! Sorry guys, posted up late. I've been having guy troubles with my crush. I'll be like LOVE ME! He would say no of course. Because I have no self-esteem in me. Shamefully. I am not an attention seeker, people destroyed my life and have left a hollow shell. Beside for this story, I hate everything, and everyone...**_

_***Sigh* I need a life. A good one, BTW.**_

_**Thank you THELASTICEPHOENIX for your review.**_

_**Now can other people, please!**_

**Δ**

**Δ**

**Δ**

Daxter grabbed the flag and looked towards Jak. Than slammed it on the ground. The ground was as stable as Daxter thought. Cause when it hit, the cement crumbled beneath their feet. Jak and Daxter fell down. Daxter yelled and freaked out while Jak tried finding . Something to land on. Daxter hit a wire right between his legs and bounced of yelling in pain. Jak landed on a pole, sending her into the air. Daxter landed on his feet, but stayed still, while in pain. Jak landed on her feet perfectly. Torn looked at them, Daxter held the flag in his stiff hands. Torn saw nothing good so he was about to turn away.

But rumbling came from behind them. Torn turned around and looked at the tower. Jak faced towards it too, and Daxter got feeling in his legs and moved himself to look at the building. Crumbs fell down and hit the ground. Pieces and chucks fell to the ground making it fall. The building fell apart causing Torn jaw dropped to the ground. Torn grinned silightly, and looked at both of them.

"I guess your in." Torn nodded his head kinda.

.

.

.

Jak and Daxter walked around the city, exporing it. The city was ugly and horrible. The Slums was the name of the dump, the worst part was the fact hey had nowhere to sleep sleep sadly. Jak bit her bottem lip, still worried about Daxter. _What was happening to him? _It was the biggest question bothering her. Daxter was in that place for the longest time. She panicked a little to herself.

Almost like it never happened, Jak failed to notice her hand grabbing Daxter's. Daxter felt uncomfortable withher hand, it's been too long of a time for him to do this sort of thing. Plus the contact of a caring person was all perfect. But Daxter pulled away and put his hand in his pockets and looked away from her. He was still trying adjust to his new life style in the terrible place know as Haven City.

Daxter, along with Jak, walked into the water part of town. The water was muddy, cold, and with the houses on the board was bad.

Jak found a building to climb on. She jumped on the pipes on the side to climb it. Daxter found out that she was able to do that and wondered when she learned. Daxter had to use his upper body strength to pull himself up. The Dark eco inside of him made him strong, sharper, and dangerous to be by. He played down by Jak to look at the sky. It was the first time he saw it in two years.

Something was wrong.

Most of the stars were gone, and new ones appeared. Daxter growled at the imperfections. It was the stars he had known and grown to love. Daxter turned over on his side to look away. He turned his head to his old friend. Jak was still looking at the sky, like nothing was wrong. As if, it had been this way forever. She was used to it by now. She smiled happily to herself.

_She was so fucking perfect..._

In every way... Daxter turned the other way to stop looking. Jak felt as if she did something wrong and frowned. She put her hand on his side.

"_Don't touch me._" Daxter growled at her.

Jak opened her eyes wide in surprise. Why would he do that? Were they not friends? Jak backed away not to get yelled at again. She looked around as if someone was watching them in the shadows. Jak turned to his bag she carried around and searched though it. Daxter turned her way because of the shuffling of her bag. Jak stopped and pulled something out. It was a doll, of Daxter.

They both made one of each other when they were barely seven. Daxter had forgotten all about it. He forgot where his doll went too. Jak still had hers, always and forever. Jak showed it to Daxter and handed it to him. Daxter grabbed it with his hand. He looked at it closer, buck teeth, freckles, and the blue buttons for eyes, or eye. One of them had fallen off from the fabric.

Daxter smiled it. Jak still kept it after all this time. He handed it to her and looks towards the sky. The doll didn't look like him anymore, he changed. Jak changed, the sky changed too. All of everything changed, he wondered if Keira or Samos had changed as well.

He needs to find them too...

Jak laid down on roof snuggled up with the doll, had she done this ever night? She opened her eyes wide, she smiled and put the doll to the side. She crawled up closer to Daxter, only to lay on his chest. Daxter awkwardly looked at her, with his face full of her hair it was nearly impossible. He sighed and ignored it. He looked towards the doll again, he reached for it and grabbed it. He set it in Jak's hand. He didn't want to know what would happen if she lost it.

She might make a new one. But of his "Darker" side though. Something he didn't want her to keep.

Daxtercouldn't sleep, it disturbed him that it wasn't his cell.

Even though it was safer out here than it was in there, it was not the usual place. Tomorrow he would wake up to Jak and her touch, and not finding himself on the floor of the dirty cell. It was going to be discomforting in a way, but it's better with Jak, in every single way. Daxter set his hand on her hips and his other behind his head. He looked at Jak to find her fast asleep on his chest, listening to his own heart beat.

He listened to her breathing.

Relaxing.

Daxter hadn't felt it in years. He smiled to himself.

Yup.

Relaxing...


	5. Water boy

**PHello my followers that inspire me every time they do a comment on my story. Haven't you guys notice that I do that? Because I do that. But than you guys can't even comment while I have a shitty life. I mean, I might complain. But at least I keep it to are minimum. I really want some comments, please? It really does make me feel better, and it could to you too!**

**Thank you to the person that commented as a guest! I think... I maybe think you know who I'm talking about. I even made art for you because you liked how I draw my art. :D YAY! **

**Now here's a tip every single time you comment, you get a shout-out. Or you could request some art from me on DeviantART, follow this without spaces. TheTomBoy-Ottsel . DeviantART . com **

**Go!**

**Δ**

**Δ**

**Δ**

Daxter jerked awake. Eyes wide, sweat rolling down, and pupils small. He looked around, still expecting a cell and Erol pointing a gun at his head to make him move. Daxter blinked at the surrounding. Barely sunrise, that's good. He looked down to see Jak still sleeping. He sighed in relief. His dream was horrible, and pure terror. Daxter set his hand on her head, feeling her hair.

The dream was too real. He dreamed of actually becoming that monster and not being able to turn back. He had cornered Jak and...

He shook his head, to try and get rid of the image. It was the complete oppisite to what he wanted to do to her. He couldn't bare if it ever happened in real life. Daxter looked down at Jak once more, she was pretty of course. Her hair laid on her shoulders, and her lips slightly aparted. He smiled at her, he petted her head. Dax looked at the sun, his first morning outside of prison. He shut his eye and enjoyed the moment. Nothing better than this.

After a while of staring at Jak, than the sky turning different colors. Jak finally woke up too. She got up and stretch. Daxter got stood up and stepped beside Jak, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. Jak forgot she was with him for a while, but calmed down. Jak turned around to hug him. She still wasn't in the concept of trying to be in a friend/ dating thing. Jak began to climb down the house that they were still on.

Hopefully no one had seen them up here during the night.

Especially the Krimzin Guard.

Daxter jumped down to the boardwalk. Both of Daxter and Jak's stomach growled. Daxter usally had the problem in the prison, but now he was free to do what he wanted. Right after he went to go eat something. Jak and Daxter stomachs growled from nothing to eat all night. Daxter usually didn't eat until three day later while he was in his prison. But as he said, his free to do whatever he wants.

Daxter turned to Jak, for her to look at him.

"What are going to eat Jak?" Daxter asked her. She simply shrugged confused herself. "I suppose if we go into town maybe we could find something free to eat."

.

.

.

After searching food, they didn't find any. Food was hard to come across, now. Even the slightest bit of crumbs a towns person would eat. Daxter looked at one place he had his eyes on for a while. A perfect fruit basket filled with 25 wampa-fruits. He counted each one for every minute that passed by them. He wasn't sure Jak had done this before here, so he didn't say anything that might upset her.

Jak finally stopped looking around. She leaned against the wall, sighing in hungry. She didn't know what to do at all, does she? Daxter wonder. What has she been doing all these months. Surely she wouldn't be alive if it weren't for food. Daxter got up himself. He needed to get the food for them. He might have been twisted, but he still had a soft spot for her. Plus, it wasn't going to fade away anytime soon, that's for sure.

Daxter walked to the basket and just took it, no one was looking at them. And even so, it said the owner of the store left to go somewhere. Daxter walked back with only a few people looking at the basket, they just had their mouth watering. So no one did saw him, there were a bunch of idiots in town. Daxter stopped in front of Jak. Which in her surprise smiled. She didn't care if was stolen? She must have changed a lot.

Jak and Daxter walked down the streets to the hideout they just got a job at. Jak had gotten two pieces of fruit while Daxter got three. Daxter shoved the rest into one of the hideout's free space. They approached Torn while he was looking at a map on the table. Daxter looked around and grabbed a cup he sawon the counter. He walked to a water pipe and opened the value. Daxter put his cup near the end.

Only to find the water was slug from underground. Daxter's face showned an emotion that no one understand. He turned to Torn. "Hey, Tattoo Wonders! What happened to all the water, and what the hell is this crap?" Daxter throw the cup on the ground away from him.

"It is crap." Torn looked up at Daxter, Daxter was barely, kinda 19 and he was taller than him. "The baron turned off all the water to try and kill off the metal heads. He would but people's lives in danger to try and win this war." Torn got up and stood in front of Torn. "I suppose youwant some water well you can go to the water pump station a get some." Torn turned around and went the the table.

Jak shrugged at Daxter not caring about Torn anymore. Daxter looked at Torn. "Well I guess we would."

Torn smirked at Daxter. "You think you can? There are metal heads, andit's located right out of the city. Do you really want to do it?" Torn smiled at him like a sly devil. Daxter nodded in response. "Well than, go do it if you can." Torn looked down at his maps again. "And if you don't, don't think of coming back here."

Daxter looked at Jak, they both shrugged at the same time and walked off.


	6. You are my Darkness

**Wow, what is wrong with my friends because they just hate me so much and I don't know exactly why! I told someone I knew I liked someone, and they just made fun of me. ¬.¬ WTF, man?! Liiiiiikkkkkkeeee NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Way a go, blondie!**

**Anyways, thank you my special fan that I adore!**

**Warning: This was the mature content I was talking about, it's kinda okay in this chapter...**

**¹**

**²**

**³**

Daxter walked in front of the vaule that turned on the water. He sighed to himself, metal heads suck a lot. The little tiny green geckos didn't help the place either. It was a nice little beach, and it was a huge difference from the town just outside of Haven streets.

Jak walked up to his side with her bag she held in her hand. The colour red was kinda a good idea. Because some metal tried to attack them but Daxter hit it causing a bit of blood on their clothes. Jak walked to the vaule. She began to try and turn it, but with the rust on it didn't help.

Jak turned to Daxter. "h-help?..." She tried to say.

Her voice wasn't very easy to get used to. Because of her being a mute for more than half of her life. Daxter sighed and joined Jak as they tried to twist it. The rust finally moved and Jak smiled. Daxter turned the rest of the vaule casing the pipes to open up above them.

Jak's hair went up as it sucked in the air. It was working on air pressure. Daxter looked at Jak to her her try to make an effort for it to stay down. Daxter chuckled deeply to as she kepta falling. Jak turned to Daxter, annoyed with him. Daxter shrugged towards her.

"Sorry, Jak. It's just funny." Daxter smiled. Jak blushed to herself as she made a fool of herself, it used to be just Daxter doing that. "Jak, why don't you just move out of the way of the pipes" Daxter asked. Daxter grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "See isn't that better now?"

Jak blushed harder than before. Daxter finally noticed it this time around. She was blushing probably because they were kinda in a hug. Daxter grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, til they had no space imbetween eachother. Daxter smirked with a sly impression.

"D-Dax...?" Jak asked. Daxter showed his buck teeth at her in a smile in response. "W-why...?"

"Why what?"

"W-why didd yo-u staay alivve?" Jak studdered trying to say.

Daxter frowned from the mood killer sentence. He had only one reason. Just ONE. Daxter looked at her eyes. "Because, I knew one day that I would see you again. " Daxter answered her question. "You are my best friend, and I think I like you."

Jak paused with his words. She never actually said that she liked him back before, ever. Jak looked back, she knew what was inside of him. Something evil, but she didn't care. She liked him for the way his is. Even if he had changed. She liked both of his sides.

"I-I lllike youu tooo..."

Daxter smiled, but it turned serious. Daxter looked at her. His best friend was his world. If he ever lost her, it'll be too soon. Daxter leaned in to kiss her.

"Good work, you two." Torn's voice came thought the transmitter Daxter carried. Daxter looked awkwardly at Jak. For it was unnatural for it to happen. "Meet me back at the HQ and we'll talk, OUT."

Daxter looked in his pocket as he made sure he won't add something more. Daxter looked at Jak to see that the moment was ruined by the one and only, Torn... Jak stepped away from Daxter and began to walk away from the awkward moment. Daxter frowned he ranto catch up. He stopped Jak before she took another step. Jak arched her eyebrow at him for whatever reason he had.

Daxter pulled her in and kissed her. She jumped by surprise as Daxter pulled back. "What? Do you really espect me to let a good moment go?" Daxter smirked at her. She shrugged back, because she kinda did think so. Daxter walked past her to make his way towards the city. He turned his ead as he kept walking. "You coming Jak? Or do I have to carry you now?"

Jak smiled as she caught up.

* * *

Daxter felt an odd feeling in his stomach as soon as Jak and him entered Haven city. Something called his name. Something wanted him. Daxter followed it, Jak walked beside him confused on where they were going. Daxter walked to a house, much better than the rest here. Daxter put his hand on the door. It was inside of it.

Jak set her hand on his shoulder. Daxter ignored her and pushed it opened. There it was, what was calling him. What it lead to. A Precursor Oracle. Daxter enter the house with Jak close behind. She looked around and saw candles eveywhere. Plus a few papers hanging from the walls.

Daxter walked close to the Oracle.

_'Welcome great warrior. You have returned to us, to once save the world again. You are the choosen one, along with your friend. I see your eyes are filled with hate and revenge against the baron. I will help you control your powers for twenty skull_ gems...'

Daxter felt the voice inside his head. His powers were more of a curse. Daxter still needed to control it either way. He pulled out all the skull gems required for him. They disappeared into thin air, Jak stared at him, confused on what as happening.

There was a pause for a second. Than Dark eco shot out of the Oracle to Daxter. It lifted him up in the air. Daxter felt the pain, the power, the control thought-out his veins. His heart beat faster imbrassing it. The Darker side took control of him. He could only see what was happening, he couldn't control himself.

His body turned to Jak, she wasn't scared. She was amazed by him.

This made his body feel inraged. His Darker side walked to Jak. His body grabbed her arm. His talons on his fingertips scraped her. Jak winced with pain. The Dark Passenger showed all his sharp teeth to her. His buck teeth grew sharp enough to rip flesh off of someone.

Jak still wasn't scared easily by him. He growled at her. His sharp fingers dug into her skin on her right arm making her bleed. This wasn't easy anymore, it was terrible. Jak still let him continue, not much she had a choice now. This monster was The Darkness. It WAS Dark.

Dark still felt furious while her, no fear at all. Dark struck her teeth into his victim. Right on her shoulder. He began to suck the blood out of her.

It was terrifying. More to Daxter, he couldn't control his actions.

Jak moaned from it. Dark chuckled against her skin. He wasn't hurting her, he was giving pleasure to her. Jak moaned loudly and Dark continued

. What he wanted was what every he wants, and he got it. Jak tried to push him away, but failed. Dark was stronger, faster, and more dangerous.

Dark stopped and backed away. The Dark eco inside him burned ou, til nothing was left. Daxter reverted back to himself, feeling light headed. Daxter shook his head than looked at Jak.

Jak stood still with her hand on her should from where she was "biten" by Dark himself. It was a mark. On her arms, stratches formed the words.

**_Daxter's_**


	7. Dreams could be real soon

Wow, this gunna be a busy day! I'm gunna have to finnish this chapter and than do Guardian Angel. GRRRRRR.. So many words on each chapter. I really need a buddy o help me out of the stories. Anyway, I post a lot of art on DeviantART so annoying to have to do this in one day... I really need a partner on DeviantART and FanFiction. Please!

I've got one of my friends working with me now. HORRAY!

But there's one thing I've been meaning to tell you guys,I don't think I want to do this anymore. I've been losing interest in the huge fandom I had over my favorite game. It still is, but I wanna get more serious with my work. You only hav one lifetime to do what you want you know? So I did this project because it was fun, not so much now. I am really sorry, I'll try and work on it every now and than. I will try, trust me. But I have a full plate wih life right now. It's hard to keep up with my work and this. I've got my whole life ahead of me, I'm barely 14... This was awesome while it lasted. Maybe this is it. Maybe not... I just need help on this website, I'm kinda losing the motion to move. I really need help, cause I'm really really really really really busy...

Shout out to my DA buddy, I'm sorry for the whole thing. I hope you understand!

* * *

Daxter stood still in the endless darkness. It was weird. It was BAD. Daxter's scratched on his best friend's arm. Daxter sat down in the oracle's house. It wasn't normal for this. Daxter's head rushed with all of his blood to his head. His Darker side, was almost the same person as himself.

But the Darkness was more evil than him.

Daxterl looked up to see Jak once more. She was gone. Only one thing replaced where she was at. Gol and Maia in the machine that hehad destroyed. It was impossible. Daxter looked to the rogt to see Samos looking at him in anger. Samos' sick hit his head causing him to close his eyes in pain.

He opened them again and looked around. He say Keira as a human, in front of him smiling like a devil. What was her problem? His eyes looked every which way, he was at the Dark eco pool where Keira had turned into a rat. Daxter couldn't see Jak anywhere.

Keira pushed Daxter into the pit of Dark eco. Daxter felt nothing but air. He was falling down from the sky. He looked below him asthe ground rushed towards him. Daxter hit the ground with a loud yelp. He looked around to see everyone laughing at him, in the forbidden jungle.

Jak was no where in the crowd. He looked down to see himself cover in orange and yellow fur. He was an Ottsel himself now. He got up and ran away. He slowly, but surely went back to himself. Daxter spotted Jak at the edge of a cliff. He smiled to himself as his ran toward his friend. Jak turned around to face Daxter. She was 16 again. Daxter smiled more wide as he ran towards his best friend.

Jak frowned as she looked at him. She aged two years older. She grew scared of something. Daxter used his gestures to try and sooth Jak down. Daxter walked in front of her. He tried and to hug her. She vanished causing Daxter to fall off the cliff and land on a bed. He saw Erol pointing a loaded gun at his skull.

Daxter woke in a panic. He laid in Jak's lap witb her petting his head. Daxter got up and looked at her. Jak smiled in harmony. He looked at her arm and neck. The marks weren't there. He had pasted out because of the pain he had. Dater got up and walked to the door.

He turned to Jak. "You coming or what?" Daxter mumbled. Jak jumped up and ran towards Dax.

Daxter walked away with three things he learned today.

His Darker side talked to him, it knew everything he did, and it had a lust for his best friend.

* * *

The ammo dump was really a dump. Weapons laying on the floor every which way. Daxter couldn't focus on it to much because he was running for his life with Jak. They tripped one of the alarms causing a fucing tank to try and shot at them

Jak was already fast enough to not be shot at all. Lucky for her, Daxter seemed to trip on everything possible, even air. Jak ran into a room with a big gas tank in the middle of it all. She hid behind one of the pipes, trying to regain her breath. Daxter than ran behind with Jak to grab his own breath.

The tank shot them, but it hit the pipe.

Gas was fogging up the room. The tank hit three more pipes. Jak and Daxter hid behind the last pipe. The tank hit the last one. "Count down to explode the ammo dump, start."

Daxter frowned and looked at Jak. "RUN!" He yelled.

Jak followed him to run out of the dump.

"Three...Two...One..." The whole place exploded behind them as they jumped to try and get out of the place. The force of the sudden brust sent them flying.

Daxter flew out of the building and Jak landed next to him. Jak shook her head and looked at Daxter. He had found him holding her bag, and it was full of weapons! Jak pretended to never see it and looked cleaned all of weapons and put it in the bag. He stood up and looked at her.

"We need to move back to the country, hu?" Daxter smiled.


	8. Maxseen

**HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICS THAT SOME PEOPLE HATE. IF YOU HATE THIS, NOT YOUR TYPE OF CANDY OR SOME SHIT...GO AWAY. CAUSE I'M HERE FOR MY FRIEND. HE KEEPS INSIPERING ME TO KEEP TYPING NEW ONES. I WANT TO THANK HIM SO MUCH FOR THIS. THANK YOU _NoiMontri! YOUR LIKE MY BEST FRIEND NOW!_**

**He is such a great friend, I'm giving him my group. I'm just training him because I don't want him to start out the way I did, clueless. So you guys can cheer for him! YEAH! He is such a good person too. : thank you for encouraging me, even though my hard, hurtful, bad, life. It means lot to me that you care. I was doing it for the fun of typing at first, but you help me make more with your ideas. Dang, you are just too awesome to be a great friend of mine. How do you stay by me? : **

* * *

Shocking to see Torn with a smile on his face he walked to Jak and Daxter. Daxter smirked at Torn. "One barbequed ammo dump, served up hot. Come grab a slice." Daxter dumped Jak's backpack on the table , showing all of the weapons Dax had collected while over at the dump.

Torn's smile turned into an anger eye roll and sigh. "I told you to destroy it idiot, not take some with you." Torn growled at him.

"Think about it, Red. The guards always use these, they won't think they would be hit by they're own gun. Maybe it's a weak spot or whatever crap they have to make them so stupid."

Torn look to the side than back at Daxter. "Good thinking, Rat."

"What's with the name, Tatoo Wonder?" Daxter could go on in on with the names, perhaps Torn also. "You PMS'ing?" Daxter chuckled deeply with his remark. Daxter jumped on the bed in the room and looked at him. Torn growled back and calmed down.

"We have a new member in the Under Ground. Your gunna be her mentor."

""HER"?" Daxter questioned.

A girl walked in wearing a very, very tight belly shirt the colour of white, and some cargo pants with black boots. Her hair just like Daxter but the length had be to her hips. Her blue eyes meet Daxter's gaze, she smile back with her bright white teeth with braces. She was barely 17 by the looks of it.

"You must be my trainer." She spoke like an angel. "I'm Maxseen, but you can call me Max." She went right beside Daxter, blocking Jak standing next to Jak. "I'm hoping I could call you my boyfriend..." Max gave a wink towards Daxter, with a smirk.

Daxter wanted to throw up right than and there. It was like another Keira, but a more human version of her, it could have fooled him if she put on her clothes. Maxseen's hand roamed down to Daxter's stomach lower and lower. Daxter grabbed her roaming hand and held it in front of her and patted it it than let go.

"Okay, can you stop?" Daxter growled his eyes grew into a darker colour. "Maxseen, I am Daxter, and this," Daxter pulled Jak close to him like a side hug "is my best friend Jak."

Maxseen seemed to gave a sigh and whipped her hair at Jak, than smied at Daxter. "That's cool, Jakky's-"

"Jak, her name is Jak. Not Jakky." Daxter mumbled to Max.

Maxseen rolled her eyes not carring about Jak at all. "Torn, can we go?" Maxseen asked. "I need training with Daxter, alone." She leaned back and fluttered her eyes at him, just like Keira did.

"Actually Jak is either coming with us, or I'm not helping." Daxter growled at her. Daxter waled out before Torn or Maxseen could start an argument with him. Jak ran up close with him as they walked out th door. Jak raised an eyebrow at Daxter. "Sorry Jak, that girl is getting on my nerves. She reminded of Keira."

Jak laughed at his remark. "Me-e toO..." Jak giggled.

"Damn it, I keep forgetting that you could talk." Daxter hit his head with his hand. Jak shrugged with a smile on her face. "But it's cool to have you talking." Daxter stopped once they were outside away from the headquarters. "Hey Jak, what did you do before we saw each other."

"Een-gen-nerrr, (FYI: engineer if you couldn't figure it out)" Jak tried to say her old job, but kinda failed. Daxter blinked than knew what she ment. Daxter wondered why would would she do that job. Jak noticed what he was doing. "I-ii did-d it caussse I likedd thee s-speed." Jak croaked out.

"The speed hu?" Daxter asked. "You a dare-devil now?" Daxter said very husky like. Jak blushed as she nodded. "Well, that seems like you." Daxter started to walk towards a zoomer just as Maxseen walked out. She rushed toward Daxter and gave him a hug. Daxter shoved her away. "I don't like you." Daxter growled as sparks of Dark eco lit around him.

"Woah, what was that?" Max questioned him as she looked behind him.

"Nothing, go grab a zoomer or something. It's your choice.." Daxter turned his back at her.

Max bit her lip as she thought. _Something about him is, different. He was odd. Why was he so into this girl?_

Daxter jumped on the zoomer, than Jak jumped on and hugged his waist. Daxter urned around and looked at her. "Maxseen, we'll be in the slum's water docks. Hurry up or we'll leave you." Daxter zoomed away from her in a flash. Jak turned around and gave a light-hearted wave.

Maxseen began walking to them, trying to think of reasons why Daxter is so strange. Yet a bit handsome at the same time. She shrugged to herself.


	9. Pictures

**Hello readers of FanFiction or something. I am making a comic on DeviantART soon, in the beginning of June. So go check-out the comic if you are reading this in 2015 or something. Maybe I gave up or I am still doing it. I hope I am doing it. But thank you for your view. I wish to get more reviews. MOAR REVIEWS!**

* * *

Daxter tapped his foot, waiting for Maxseen to start the training. Daxter growled to himself and looked at Jak. "Let's just leave, this girl is killing me! We've been here for almost half an hour, come on Jak." Daxter was about to leave until Maxseen stopped him in his tracks. Daxter backed up because she was too close. She looked stunning. Beside the point they were supposed to go hurting.

Daxter set his hands on her shoulders, she looked back with big eyes and a smile. Daxter shoved her in the water. Jak's eyes widen up as Maxseen hit the water. Daxter peered over the edge. "Next time don't dress up, just get clothe for running for your own life."

Maxseen looked up. "Next time?" She smiled.

Daxter rolled his eyes and continued towards the door. At least they could hunt for some metal heads for trying to fingure out the Dark eco monster inside of him. Jak ran up with him, along with Maxseen wet head to toe.

* * *

Daxter dumped the dead body of the metal head in the sea. Of course he took out the gem before he did. Max was more scared than brave. But she was just pretending so Daxter could save her. Whenever she did this he just pretended to be busy with a metal head.

Jak seemed to be annoyed as much as Daxter was. She was a huge chatterbox, and she was still talking.

"Oh my Precursors, that was fun was it not? We have to do this again. But we have to be totally alone because your friend Jak isn't helping me, she kinda annoying. Always talking like she's royal, blah blah blah. Unlike you Daxter, your my hero. I really-"

"HOLLY CRAP SHUT THE FUCK UP." Daxter yelled at her, sparks bursting around the air. "Jak can barely talk, because she was a mute. So stop lying." Daxter turned around and growled, growing his fangs out. "PLUS, I DON'T LIKE YOU. SO STOP IT."

Maxseen looked blank as a board. Than she blinked a couple times. "As I was saying." Daxter groaned as she went on. "We should go on a date."

Daxter looked at her. "NO."

Jak began awkwardly walking away slowly. "Uhhh... B-i." Jak studdered, than ran off.

Daxter looked back, she was fast. Than he looked back at Maxseen, a dark figured poured down over her. A shadow of a huge metal head. Daxter jumped over her and punched it. He got on top and hit it with his knuckles. He took the metal head's gem and stood up.

"Daxter?" Maxseen called.

"WHAT?!" Daxter elled annoyed more than ever now.

"There are some more..."

Daxter turned around to see at least a dozen. "Yea, let's run." Daxter looked at Maxseen.

Daxter ran with Max tripping a little behind.

* * *

Running from the metal heads took a gokd thirty minutes, and killing them took ten minutes. So it wa getting darker by the minute. Daxter finally got Maxseen to go home, so now it was just Jak and himself. It was time to try to get a room instead of sleeping on a roof.

They would do it do it again, but it was starting to rain.

Daxter was looking at the houses. It was kinda pointless, since every single room was taken. Jak walked around pointless now. Everything was taken, even a cardboard box had a person living it in. It has a bunch of kanga-rats running around it too.

Daxter stopped looking and walked in to an alleyway. "This is pointless Jak, all the rooms in the slums are either taken or filled by bugs. We should just go back to the roof." Daxter leaned against the wall. One of the bricks caved in. He jumped back.

"What the?" Daxter questioned.

A square lifted up off the ground with stairs under it. Daxter looked at Jak. Then went down, the hatch shut behind them. It was dark. "Jak, look for a light switch." Their hands brushed against the wall, Daxter felt paper and picture frames. He finally found one and flicked it on. "Woah..." Daxter awed.

Papers across the room talking about the baron and his plans. Markings everywhere with red ink. It usd strings and pins. It was everywhere, and it was huge. Taken photos of Erol and Baron Praxis, and Daxter. Arrows pointed to him with the words 'Dark eco' by it in the precursor language.

Jak walked to the pictures of Daxter, he was beaten and tortured in most of them. Jak turned to him. ""Dax-x..."

"Don't look at her like that." Daxter growled.

Daxter looked around, everything had dust on it. Nothing has been touched, the person only added the pictures, but they stopped. No one has been here in three monthes about it.

Daxter took down the pictures of him and put them on a shelf. He turned to Jak. "We've got a place to stay, now go to sleep." Daxter flicked off the light and layed on the floor. Jak did too, but wondered who would take so many pictures? Why woud they?

It was odd enough that they didn't know, maybe Daxter did?

She heard light snoring from Daxter. She got up and picked up the pictures. She turned on the light and looked at the pictures, studied them.


	10. Over and over

**Hello people that either skipped some chapters to look how my series looks like or are just reading it like you guys actually care about it! I am going to try and draw Maxseen sooner or later. Maybe sooner :D! Okay, watching Spongebob Squarepants is cool, but I'm watching the episode where he forgets to make a Kraby Patties over some pickles. The guy who hides it under his tongue (Bubble Bass) is a jerk. Why am I talking about this? This is supposed to be Jak and Daxter, man... I fell dumb, don't read this paragraph.**

**Anyway, my new webcomic is coming soon, I need to say it was inspired by Jak and Dax. I'm making it 16-bit kind of style to get the feel of gaming. Because it's loveable! Webcomic is coming on June 1st! So be sure to go look at it!**

**Sorry for the late update. My dog died and I got my vita taken away from me. But look! New chapter!**

**I'm really sorry again, because this has been an emotional week too.**

* * *

Jak awoke from the sleep she was in. Daxter shook her arm. "Jak, wake up. Look what I got!" Jak opened her eyes to see Daxter waving a gun in her face. Jak backed upand hit the wall. Daxter raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry Jak, it's on safety mode." a click came from the gun. He blinked. "Now, now it's on safety mode."

"W-wherrre yooou gett thaa-t?.." Jak hesitated to say.

"This big o' fat guy named Krew. You shold have seen it, Fatty was talking 'bout Ottel coats or some shit." Daxter acted strange. Talking with no grammar and slang. He hasn't talked liked that since he was eight. Atleast he was happy, with a gun...

Dater offered her a hand and Jak accepted. Jak looked around the room. It was cleared out and now had a shower in the corne with curtains of course. The picture on the wall seemed to be put somewhere. Jak saw a bed too. Daxter took notice that she was looking around.

"Yea, I took out a bit of stuff and moved things." Daxter looked around more. "Since no one lives here, I figured we could." Daxter shrugged.

"Neat-t."

"Sorry for goin' on a mission with out you." Daxter blurred out. Jak looked up, he went without her? "You were sleeping still. You actually slept for the whole day!" Jak's eyes widen. She hasn't slept in that long ever sincethey've been in Sandover.

Sandover...

Jak frowned at the thought.

"What's wrong Jak?" Daxer asked putting down his new gun on a table. "Why are you so sad?"

"I missss ho-mme." Jak looked down.

Daxter stopped for a second and sat down next to Jak. He wraped his arm around her and rubbed her arm. "I miss Sandover too. We're gunna try to find Samos and Keira, than find a way home." Daxter paused as Jak climbed in his lap. She felt warm and safe. "I promise I'll protect you until the end."

* * *

After an hour of missing home, they went to Krew's bar to eat. The food wasn't that bad, or that good. But what was food is food. Daxter looked in the mirror in front of him. All he saw was his Darker side that hid inside of him. Dark was staring back at him with an evil grin. His claws red from blood for something. Teeth sharp as a razor. Horns like a demon, and skin like a vampire...

Jak waved her hand in his face. Daxter jumped back by the surprise. Jak had a worried look. "I'm fine Jak, just zoomed out."

Tess walked by. ""Zoomed out"? More like hypnotized. You've been looking at the mirror for an hour and you barely touched your food." Tess pointed out.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Than should I take your food?"

"No, no! I just got hungry again."

"That's what I thought." Tess smirked and added a wink. Tess was drying cups and putting thsm away. "What were you thinking about? You were pretty deep there until Jakky woke you up from your trance."

"Jak, she likes to be called Jak." Daxter corrected her. "Just stuff, daily needs you know?" Daxter lied.

"Daily needs? The bathroom is around the corner Daxter." Tess pointed to the direction.

"_**Other**_daiy needs..."

Tess giggled to herself as she left. Jak turned to Daxter. "Dark?"

"Wha-?"

"You-u thinkin' aboout-t Dark?"

Daxter looked away for a second. "Yea, I'm just worried about what would happen if he jumped out with you were there." Jak questioned him with a look. "I'm just thinking, that's it!" Daxter said as he finally took a bite of his sandwich. He swallowed his bite. "I have no control of what it does."

Jak pulled out the doll she had of Daxter from her bag. "Thisss is you-u." Jak pointed at Dax. "You willll alwaayss beee you. Nooo matterr what."

Daxter picked up the doll and looked at it. "But people change, Jak. I've changed a lot too." He chucked the doll on the counter. "Plus, like I said. I'm just worried, Jak." Daxter leaned back on the stool he was on. "Like this thing isn't going away ever."

Jak stayed silent. Daxter knew she agreed with him too. Dark wouldn't leave magically, and to be honest. He didn't think there was a cure for something like this. No one else survived the Dark Warrior Program as far as he knows. The closest thing he's got for someone who went though it was Jak.

Jak's been there his whole life expect for those two painful years in prison. But it was good she wasn't, Jak can't handle eco. She was nearly killed with the blue eco last time. Daxter saved her but the eco speed up his body and made him a year older. The blue eco was stronger too, it was strange for that. He fell into a coma after that

He would do it again too if it meant saving Jak, he would do it all again, over and over...


	11. READ IT AND EAT IT PEEPS

**_Sorry my kiddies, but I need to take a break. I've got a lot on my plate right now, such as doing my webcomic. My friend is taken a story way to real and adding me in it.- . Why? I would like a clear answer myself... But if your into me being sucked in the adventure time: Fionna and Cake. The story is FanGirl's Paradise in adventure time fanfiction. Her name is Love-For-Love-Shots. IDK._**

**_I have to help her with myrole in the story cause Jannet(Love-For-One-Shots) is a total girly girl and doesn't know the inside of a tom-boys mind..._**

**_I hope to continue soon..._**

**_Your fellow writer,_**

**_Jaxter(Britt):TheTomBoy-Ottsel _**


	12. Back again

**Guess who's back after like a year or ssomething. I am back from one heck of a long break. I have my The Kew comics still on! Omg, almost 2015 and I thought I'll quit by than. It has been amazing. The Krew comics don't get any type of love. Only mine, because I love my babies. I feel like I am taking this a little too lightly, the story I mean. **

**At least I am back, but I am not in the fandom. Jak and Daxter are really dear to my heart and I want to finish what I started. Of course I have another fandom, called "Dude, that's my ghost". But who cares? I find Jakky and Dax still one of my best creations. I want to love them.**

**Daxter: Yo', how come you left us for so long?**

**Well, my dad tried to take my Fanfic away from me, shamefully he didn't know that's it is my email. So after the year, I got back to my roots. I still love this game with all my heart. Even though I moved on and I'm still loving this game. I do not care if no one likes this story I want to finish it it. Of course, I still like reviews. I still have low self esteem and can barely move throughout my life, but I need to finish what I started started.**

**Daxter: When is the next time you upload?**

** do not know dude, I will try to do it every now and than.**

With most of his missions done fast. Daxter was able to enjoy himself finally. Jak might have been a bit tensed, but she was asleep. Jak looked like she was having another dream, which was a bad one. He kinda want to hug her and say it was all okay, but he didn't trust himself. Dark might pop out any second. Daxter tried to stay in the far corner of the room away from her, she is safer like this.

Daxter looked around the under ground room they had covered in dust, and it had seemed some rain water seeped through and made mold in random spaces. He knew he was going to have to clear it out soon, the mold might get him and Jak sick. He didn't want that. Jak was needed to be healthy, in case she had to run away from him at any time. He was fine, he didn't care about his health.

Even though all of his muscles burned. It wasn't as bad as the Dark eco injections. It was a little painful still.

Daxter sighed slightly and quietly. He still needed to find Keira and was the orange rat and the green old guy? He had no clue and no guess to listen to. The sounds of footsteps came near. It echoed a lot, it was just one of the random people walking by. The noise would have been muffled, but Daxter cracked the opening of the exit by few inches.

It was opened for mostly the fresh air.

It was a bit muggy in the little cell-room.

Daxter pushed his hands against the floor and pushed himself up. He grunted slightly from the pain he got from his aching muscles. Jak's eye opened fast. In a second she was facing him with a curious look. Daxter sighed heavily and stood up straight. He returned a look back to her, but there wasn't any emotions in his.

"Did I wake you?" Daxter asked, his voice a bit lower than usual. Jak shook her head slowly. "Than why are you awake?" Daxter asked walking to her, get a little closer. Not so much to see her in the dark room, just enough to see her outline in the darkness.

"C-can-t sleep-p." Jak replied almost kinda hollow.

Daxter looked down, than back to her. "Yea', me neither." He blinked several times, still trying to see her better. He heard shuffling, and saw her moving. She got up on her feet and walk to him, stopping right in front of him. Daxter looked down at the girl before him. Jak's tears were noticeable. She had been crying? Daxter thought as he looked at her. "Are you-"

Daxter was cut-off and was being hugged.

"I-Ii stillL misss yOu." Jak's arms huged him tighter. "I wann't to goo hom-me..." Jak's voise soften. Daxter felt the tears going throught his shirt.

"We going to find Keira and Samos, than try to find a way out." Daxter hugged her, a bit stiffly. "I need to walk around for a bit. Mind to join me Jak?" Daxter smiled.

Jak smiled back and nodded.


End file.
